inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inazuma Eleven Wiki/Archive01
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Poll If you have any ideas for new polls, talk about them here first. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) okay, though firstly how do we choose the featured page if the poll is different right now? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC) *The featured page is meant to be a page on the wiki that's to be complete, well written and useful to potential readers, not a fan favorite. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 06:23, May 5, 2011 (UTC) okay, so we also talk about the next featured page here? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:34, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Poll: Month of June Suggestion: How about a poll about which do you prefer? Dubbed or Subbed Episodes? (though it's obvious that's subbed is gonna win though who knows?) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 14:33, May 5, 2011 (UTC) *It sounds a bit silly since this wiki is all about using original Japanese names and stuff... if you want a poll on that line, what about anime or game or manga? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 09:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) *What about we have a poll on the favorite character in GO? We could pick the most popular ones (ex: Shindou, Kirino) and see who's the wiki's favorite. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 09:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) *Good idea... So the candidates can be Shindou, Kirino, and Matsukaze...? Wait... We don't know much about Kirino... We've seen more Matsukaze and Shindou, not to mention Tsurugi... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 09:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) *I'd say we could go with Tenma, Kyousuke, Shindou, Kirino and pick one more. Even though we don't know much about Kirino, there's no doubt he's already a fan favorite. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, so thats 4 already, how about Nishizono Shinsuke? Just a suggestion... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 15:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Featured Page: Month of June Suggestion: Otonashi Haruna, the page has a lot of info. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 23:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) *At a quick glance, the hissatsu section needs to be fixed (add what kind of hissatsu each of them are) and the trivia needs to be worded better. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 09:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, got it, how about the poll? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Another suggestion: Kidou Yuuto? It also has a lot of info. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 09:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks good :) though not sure.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Poll: July It's way too early to decide on this, but if you have any ideas, feel free to toss them this way. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Featured Page: July Same as poll, might be early, but having some ideas already isn't bad. A tentative suggestion is to feature the page of the new Raimon. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) *The Raimon (GO) page? Sounds good. For the poll how about is Endou better when he was younger or after 10 years? (his appearance is probably shown at least before july) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 13:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *Wait, the Featured Page wasn't changed, can i suggest the page, Shindou Takuto? Since it has a LOT of info. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:43, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Featured Page: August I suggest the Leonardo Almeida page, since for a supporting characte, it has a lot of info. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I dunno why, but I sem to believe... InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 09:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Featured page: September I suggest Kirino Ranmaru's page for september. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Wait, i changed my mind, how about the feautered page is Tsurugi's younger brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi? Though i wouldn't mind kirino either. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I prefer Kirino, cause if some people who are NEW to Inazuma Eleven GO and just started watching the first few episodes they'll be like "SPOILER?!! -________-" when they see Tsurugi's brother's page. This brings it to the fact that... should we spoiler warnings in our wikia? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Well... I guess you're right, i guess it's decided that it should be kirino? Also anyone have an idea on the poll? ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC) avatars of bench players can someone please upload avatars of the benchplayers from all of the teams from the ds games. if you want to talk to me go to talk page Estyman 06:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) *This page isn't for general discussion about the wiki, please use the forum for this kind of message. --Fideo Ardena 11:48, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Featured Page: October May i suggest, Ichino Nanasuke's page? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:52, September 13, 2011 (UTC) *The only clean up needed would be to remove at least one of the screencaps in the article (they're not needed to understand it) and delete the quotes section. --Fideo Ardena 11:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Like it! I like this wiki! KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:58, February 24, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Featured Page: March I nominate for character Kageyama Hikaru since he joined he did alot for the team since he joined! For hissatsu i nominate Ballista Shot it's a straight and powerful hissatsu shoot! Last but not least i nominate for team Dragonlink because they are mysterious, full of SEEDS and i feel that they are going to be the biggest challenge for the Raimon GO team! Featured Kenshin Hey cant we create a section in the main page as a featured kenshin ..............? Fubuki99123 07:05, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Who is the founder of this group?